


声名狼藉第五章

by Alice_LucK



Category: king of glory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_LucK/pseuds/Alice_LucK





	声名狼藉第五章

守约赖在明世隐家里已经快要一个月了，我的处境并没有因为他的中途打扰而变得有所好转，而且截然相反变得更加糟糕。  
有了守约的监视，明世隐的确不会像以前一样逼迫我，但是他那晚凝视着我，像是宁静的湖水一样的眼眸，深深地印进了我的心里，让我在对于不用每晚进行特殊的“体力劳动”的庆幸之余，面对他又多了一层说不清道不明的愧疚——明明是他对不起我才对。  
守约却似乎没有发现我左右为难的心态，去哪里都要和我挨得紧紧地，恨不得挽住我的手才好，当然这是我的推测，不过他看向我的眼神温柔的让我有些骇然。  
我从来，都没有处于这么齁甜的温柔之中，反倒让我觉得更加忐忑不安起来。  
我这样随着呼出的白雾为所欲为地放空自己的时候，手心突然被包围了一层温暖，便浑身一抖，看向了源头，系着格子围巾的银发男人正握着我的手，见到我的目光只是用手指在我手心上飞快地挠了一下。  
小猫挠痒似的感觉会让人的心也会变得酥酥的，再对上他那张清冷俊美的脸，我竟是犹豫了好半天才把手从他的手中抽出来。  
低下头不去看他此时此刻的表情，我朝着拍戏的大楼走去。  
清晨有着茫茫的雾气，十一月份的天更冷了些，阳光透过乳白色的气体，让周身都泛出一种暖橘色的光芒，在这仿佛有着实体的光泽中，我看见我和守约呼出的雾气交缠在了一起，好像两人在呼吸相闻的情状下一样。  
不由得想起在酒吧那日他急促有力的亲吻，我的脸顿时红了起来。  
“在想什么呢？这么入迷？”  
一道锐利硬气的声音插了进来，让我身体微不可闻地一震，情不自禁地离守约远了些，看着面前的李信。  
他穿着短款的小夹克，里面配着黑色的卫衣，双手插在口袋里朝着我们走过来。  
守约在他离我有十米的时候，往我身旁挪了一步，李信便就此停住，目光在我的脸上扫了一圈之后，随即转向了守约。  
“百里老师，你和她的关系似乎......不像大家认为的那么......”  
他说到这个时候，拖长了声音，像是一只在晨光里哀叫的乌鸦似的。  
看着身旁依然微笑的百里，我忽然从心里生出一种想要捂住李信嘴巴的冲动。  
然而这只是想想，因为在这愣神之间，李信已经先握住了我的手，拉着我向前走去。  
“李信，这样不妥吧？”  
他的力气有些大，我犹豫的步伐给他拽得踉跄了一下，想要扭头回去看守约却担心自己摔倒，只得被这样拖拖拽拽地往前走。  
身后沉稳有力的脚步声表明，守约正在我们的后面。  
可是他并没有开口对李信说出什么阻止的话出来。  
有种溺水的窒息感扑面而来。  
李信在进旋转门的时候放开了我，他还是不敢做得太过火，透明的玻璃上折射出了身后守约的身影，他只是木然地立在我的身后，眼神虚无地看着空间里的某个焦点。  
他的眼里没有我。  
这样的认知让我在十一月凛冽的晨风中打了一个寒颤，以至于到片场的时候，那种冰冷的感觉也如芒在背，仿佛只要守约在我身旁，那种窒息感就不会消失。  
有手在背上拍了一下，我猝然一惊。  
只见导演手背在身后看着我说道:“今天要拍你和李信的暧昧戏，尺度有点大，可以吗？”  
我是一个名不经传的小人物，要是不是和明世隐这层不清不楚的关系，这部剧也轮不到我拍，多一事不如少一事。  
“我可以接受。”  
片场的空调制热挺高，我的脸被热气给蒸得熏红一片，只是手依然有些冰凉，哆哆嗦嗦解自己的外套扣子的时候费了半天的劲。  
道具师拿了一条裹胸的浴巾似的绸布给我，有些尴尬地说道:“因为角度问题，所以你要露出半个胸，没有这种奇怪的衣服，所以只能用绸布将从胸到大腿的地方盖起来了。”  
我裹着这层布出去的时候，感觉自己就像是一只飞奔的鸵鸟，恨不得将头埋进瓷砖的缝隙里。  
场内放置了很多箱干冰，缭绕的烟雾很快就升起来了，飘渺得让我觉得自己像广寒宫之内的仙人。  
李信早就在那张席梦思大床上躺好了，见到我迫不及待地钻进被子里将身体裹住，嘴边立刻勾起一抹坏笑，便凑过去一把揽住我的腰，手指贴着单薄的丝绸上下滑动，温暖的感觉让我一个激灵。  
“你......你别乱摸。”  
三个摄影师就在离我们三十米开外的地方，还有背着手的导演。  
其实剧组已经给足了明世隐的面子，为了防止他头上带点绿，在床周围搭了一个活动板隔间，把和这个场景的无关人士通通请了出去，包括从方才就无动于衷的守约。  
但不代表我尴尬的心情就会消失，尤其是面对的还是这个一直都对我虎视眈眈的男人。  
李信置若罔闻，一只手已经从我的脊背滑到了脖子上，不轻不重地捏了几下，让我产生了一种他在捏猫咪的要害的错觉。  
另一只手却滑进了我的内裤里，摸了一把花穴。  
“湿了。”  
他调笑道。  
我的眼睛瞬间起了一层雾，都要害怕得哭出来了——这可是在片场，他在做什么？  
男人突然“嘶”了一声:“腿不要夹得那么紧，再这样我可真忍不住了。”  
我只好强忍着羞耻感，将夹紧的双腿放开，男人捏了一下我大腿内侧的软肉，用手揉了揉湿漉漉的花核。  
“不要这样。”  
我声音里都带了哭腔，李信安抚似地将我往他的怀中一带:“乖，舔舔我的腹肌。”  
“变态。”  
我说着，还是忍不住看着他结实的腰身还有有力的腹肌。  
便伸出手去好奇地按了按，有弹性，不像自己想的那么坚硬。  
导演隔着干冰制出来的烟雾对我俩喊:“准备准备开始了。”  
李信在那声“开始”说完之后，便一口咬住了我胸口的乳果，我这才发现绸布已经在不知不觉中滑落了。  
酥麻感溢满了我的全身，便忍不住“嗯”了一声，随即意识到了在片场便闭紧了嘴巴。  
我外厉内荏地对他训斥道:“你再这样，我可就要喊停了。”  
“可以啊。”  
李信恋恋不舍地放开那枚乳果，在剧组布置的昏黄暧昧的灯光里，我看见上面有他的亮晶晶的津液，还有被拉长的，将断未断的银丝。  
男人靠在我的双乳之间，低声对我说:“如果你不害怕接下来我直接上了你的话。”  
说罢他泄愤似地咬了我的乳尖一下:“有富婆想要包养我我都不要，你还一副倒了大霉的表情看我。”  
李信在我的心中一直都是可以用胆大包天这个成语来形容，他在明世隐的眼皮底下都能够明目张胆地抢人，他说出来的这种话让我不敢当成单纯的恫吓来理解。  
干冰将我俩的身影遮掩得模模糊糊，不远处的导演不知道李信是真枪实弹地在演这一段，拍了拍手示意摄像机停下。  
“要弄出声音来，否则真实的感觉就少了一半。”  
“好的。”  
李信大声应答了一声，我趁机将绸布捂紧自己的胸部，男人见我这样，不由得哼笑了一声。  
等到拍摄再次开始的时候，男人并没有同我捂得死死的胸部纠缠，而是一手揽着我，一手伸进我的内裤里摸去。  
“嗯......”  
我从喉咙里溢出一声娇哼，李信眼睛弯弯，捉住我的手放在了自己的某个器官上。  
被他那处的热度给烫到了，我下意识地想要抽回手，结果手被李信用力地按住。  
想要他刚才威胁我的话，我只好忍住羞耻，将手伸进去握住他的那个部位，头部分柔软热乎乎的感觉很是奇妙，我便摩挲了几下，一声喘息在男人的喉咙出溢了出来。  
男人在床上动情的声音也是非常能激起人的性欲，我听到这声沙哑的哼叫，不由得心里酥了一片，仿佛平日里那个飞扬跋扈的男人已经被掩藏了起来。  
他半眯着眼睛看我，喉结上下滚动着，像是一个上了发条的玩具，我忍不住凑过去，轻轻地啃了一口。  
他半眯着的眼睛猛然放大，像是找到猎物的老虎一般，抬腿将我牢牢压住，用力地吻上我的唇，用手包住我的手，一起握住那处上下撸动着。  
手心手背都是灼热的触觉，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，他有力跳动的心脏仿佛同我的交织在了一起。床的四周都是氤氲的雾气，摄影镜头的银光，场内昏黄的灯光交织在一起，给这情景盖上了一层镶着金边的华丽袍子。  
我感觉手中的器官又涨大了一圈。  
我俩低喘着，他像是一只孤独又凶狠的猛兽，在我脆弱的脖颈上重重地啃咬着，随后他忽然将我的手从性器上拿开，仰面朝上，一股腥膻的味道从被子里隐约传了出来。  
他居然在这种情况下......  
导演在这时候喊了一声“卡”，我跳起来，飞奔到更衣室去换衣服，生怕慢一步就被他给按倒。  
李信拿起床单盖住自己的大腿，悠哉悠哉地朝着更衣室走去。

“守约，出来吃饭了。”  
我敲了敲客房禁闭的房门，有些担忧。  
守约的脸色从和我坐上明世隐的车就没有好过，回房间时也赖在自己的客房不愿出来，我并不清楚他究竟因为什么而烦恼。  
说是没有好脸色也不大确切，因为守约的表情还是一如既往地温和，只是在面对我的时候话少了很多。  
我凭借着自己多年对明世隐心情的敏锐感知力，也知道同样适用于守约，不知道是不是这段时间同他密切接触的原因，我觉得他和明世隐的感觉有那么几分相似。  
可是守约为什么会像明世隐呢？他明明像秋阳一样温暖而不会刺伤人。  
“抱歉，我不饿。”  
正在愣着，就听见了守约礼貌里带着生疏的回答。  
“啊，这样吗？可是你中午也没有怎么吃东西呢。”  
不得不说片场在工作餐这方面还是一视同仁的——一视同仁的难吃，除了李信像饿死鬼投胎一样能吃得干干净净，其他人多多少少都有些难以下咽。  
明世隐站在我身后轻轻地拍了拍我的肩膀，朝着我低声道:“想知道百里为什么生气么？”  
我点点头，他眼里闪过一丝狡黠。  
“跟我来。”  
我便亦步亦趋地跟着他来到了客厅，男人走到了窗边，我也走到了窗边。  
随即便被男人按到在了落地玻璃窗上，有滑溜溜的舌头伸进了我的嘴巴里。  
那晚明世隐的目光比皎洁的月光还要清亮上无数倍，加上守约的那句“他其实挺喜欢你的”，让我不再像以前那么抗拒他。  
或许人不应该抱着一面破碎的镜子一直活在过去。  
俩人的身体连体婴儿般紧实地贴在一起，以前总觉得明世隐走路特别快，我就算用跑的，也有气喘吁吁不想继续的时候。  
可是他现在就在我的身边，在我能触碰到的地方——也许我应该不畏惧。  
我热烈地回吻住了他，明世隐的目光骤然加深，但是随即又一冷，放开了我。  
“知道守约为什么不高兴吗？因为你身上，有别的男人的味道。”  
我听了他这话耳根发红，低下头拼命嗅着身上的气味，但是除了洗衣粉的味道没有分辨出其他的味道。  
明世隐用手解开我衬衫的扣子，冷哼道:“看来你今天还真是做了心虚的事情啊，方才的话是我的猜测。”  
“守约......还在生气。”  
我一边推拒着他，一边竖起耳朵听房间里的动静。  
“陪着我的时候还想着百里，你还不如不做让他生气的事情比较好——反正现在我也生气了。”  
衣服在挣扎的过程中，扣子像是断线的珠子似的滚了一地，噼里啪啦的声音让我心虚地又望了一眼客房的房门。  
“真不错，没有痕迹。”  
明世隐说着，又转到身后去解我的胸衣，两颗粉棕色的茱萸在空气中微微地硬了起来。  
这才发现他今天又戴着银丝边的细框眼镜，头发拢在脑后扎成了一根马尾，专注严肃的表情像是在进行某项科学实验。  
突如其来的羞耻感顿时让我想要钻进沙发缝隙里。  
“这里也没有啊。”  
男人说着，轻车熟路地含住我一边的胸乳吮吸着。  
熟悉的酥麻感让我浑身颤抖了一下。  
“别太过分。”  
我这句训斥都抖成了波浪线一般的声线。  
忽然想起片场时李信对我做的隐秘而又蛮含着色欲的事情，我的下身又湿了一大片。  
“今天怎么这么热情，是很多天没有做了吗？”  
明世隐说着，将我的裤子也脱下来丢在了地上。  
纽扣叩击地板的声音分外响亮。  
我惊了一惊:“喂，别弄出这么大的声音。”  
明世隐斜视了我一眼，用手揉捏着我的花核。  
果然他是故意的，弄出动静给房内的守约听。  
真是个无耻的男人。  
俗话说怕什么来什么，房门就在此刻开了，守约朝着我走来。  
他面色白得像张纸一样，我小心翼翼地觑着他的脸色，觉得他多半是被我和明世隐气的。  
偏偏在这个时候明世隐戳进了我的敏感点，我忍不住哼叫了一声。  
守约倒是没有急着到我跟前来，而是把窗帘给拉得严严实实，随后坐在沙发上看着我。  
“李信在拍床戏的时候猥亵你，你怎么不喊停？”  
我心里一惊，紧接着惊慌失措起来:守约在我拍床戏的镜头时是站在外面的，他是怎么知道我和李信做了那种事情，难道场内的监控拍到了？可是我明明记得场内是没有摄像头的啊？  
我的心思一瞬间百转千回，守约也不催促，给自己倒了一杯茶。  
明世隐的手不知道什么时候从我的身体内抽了出来，抱着手臂看着我。  
我浑身赤裸，被迫夹在两个衣冠楚楚的男人之间，一时间竟是羞耻得要掉下眼泪来。  
守约看向我的时候，我居然朝着明世隐的方向凑了凑，我果然一直都有些怕守约——虽然以前没有意识到，但是在守约的面前，我总是表现得规规矩矩的，生怕出了什么纰漏。  
大概是因为这个男人太过于完美了，以至于我觉得做了任何让他失望的事情，他看向我不动声色的目光就是无声的责备。  
“他说要是我喊停，他就......”我的脸瞬间通红，但是明世隐的手一直扶在我的下巴上，防止我躲避守约的目光。  
于是只好含含混混地将后半句话补全:“他就上了我。”  
房间内一时静默无声，直到守约又问:“他强迫你做了什么？”  
当面交代这种事情显得我很没有下限，便结结巴巴地说:“他让我用手给他......”  
余光瞥见守约紧了紧拳头，便惊得寒毛直竖，脊背条件反射性地绷直。  
明世隐的手抚上了我的后背，有一下没一下地安抚着:“百里，李信这么傲气，总不可能像泰迪似地冲着她发情吧，估计两人之间私下里有什么联系。”  
他这话说得意有所指，我听得心头火起，方才心中隐隐约约的旖旎顿时烟消云散，只剩下了无尽的愤怒:如果不是给顿棒子给颗糖的对待我的方式，我也不会沦落到如今的这一步。  
“是啊，我和他的确私下有联系。”我气得发抖:“今天早上李信拽着我和他一起走，你也没有拦着他呀，守约！”  
尽管知道这种发泄很没有眼色而且不合时宜，但是心中熊熊燃烧的愤怒已经让我顾不得很多。  
“你们每次都这样，对我好起来的时候像是能把世界都送给我，但是转过身我就什么都不是了，为什么会这样——是我太糟糕所以根本得不到任何人的珍惜吗？”  
“我只是觉得......你不希望李信知道我俩的关系太过于亲密。”  
守约来口帮我擦落下来的眼泪，他这种微不足道的示弱，居然让我心中的怒火消失了大半。  
“如果你能不顾虑那么多的话，我也不会畏手畏脚的。”  
我不擅长应对这种争论的场合，或许守约也不适合，他是理智冷静的人，感情失控的人对他来说就是一场灾难，因为他无法同对方交流事情的起因经过结果。  
可是只是就着这件事情争论有什么意义呢？从我和守约一开始那隐秘的不为人知的关系开始，我就一直在痛苦着，不能被旁人给发现的关系，归根到底是因为他不官宣我是他的女朋友啊。  
但是成年人的世界里哪里有翻旧账的习惯呢？过去了就是过去了，离开的翻旧账毫无意义，留下的翻旧账也无意义。  
我吸了吸鼻子:“对不起。”  
“你没必要说对不起，今天的事情是我的责任。”  
守约眼里的愧疚和沉重并不能让我皱成一团的心开心起来。  
今天这件事是守约有责任，过去的每一件同他有关的感情上的矛盾他会没有责任吗？  
我忽然意兴阑珊起来，捡起地上的衣服穿好扣上。  
“对不起，守约。”  
总是在自卑总是在怯懦，在强势完美的男人面前，我已经习惯性地道歉了，以至于他们根本不会思考自己的问题。  
哪里有真正的地位对等呢？  
我不想接受守约的道歉了。  
我不需要。  
守约的眼神有些茫然无措，明世隐也没有动作，我将衣服穿戴整齐，一时间觉得这间房子陌生得可怕。  
大概因为我从住进来的那天起，就是弯着腰进来的吧。  
其实也悔恨自己的无能，如果能够变得和明世隐身边的那些女人一样强势完美，就不会出现这种问题了。  
其实我并不知道怎么办，因为得罪了他俩中的哪一个日后的事业都会举步维艰。  
虽然一直用“人从诞生的那天就是孤独的”话安慰自己，但我也渴望着能够肩并肩地和人走上一段路，但是守约和明世隐都没有给过我这样的机会。


End file.
